


Unreal Mockery [podfic]

by Sab



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Challenge Response, Community: amplificathon, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, imaginary threesomes, kink-bingo, prompt: teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: The Scottish King Play. (Uploaded by Punk, from audiofic archive.)
Relationships: Ellen Fanshaw/Geoffrey Tennant, Geoffrey Tennant/Oliver Welles





	Unreal Mockery [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unreal Mockery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472) by [Sab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab). 



> Length ~ 20 minutes. Cover and audiobook made by mific.

[Download mp3 from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ll439cjc2om7eov/Unreal_Mockery.mp3/file)   
[Download m4b from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5v1o92644uhlfk4/Unreal_Mockery.m4b/file)   
[Audio hosted at the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/unreal-mockery)


End file.
